ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Metal: The Official Video Game
Heavy Metal: The Official Video Game is a rhythm music video game developer by Avalanche Studios and Publisher by Disney Interactive Studios Proto Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' British Invasion Psychedelic Rock 'Unlockables' Acid Rock *Velvet Turner Group Folk Rock/Folk Music Garage Rock Krautrock Progressive Rock Psychedelic Rock Hard Rock Saga 'Playable Bands' Blues Rock Classic Metal Glam Metal Glam Punk Glam Rock Hard Rock Heavy Prog Melodic Rock Pop Metal Power Pop 'Unlockables' AOR Australian Pub Rock Blues Rock Boogie Rock Canadian Hard Rock Christian Hard Rock Glam Rock Glam Metal Hard Rock Heavy Prog Melodic Rock Melodic Hard Rock Modern Hard Rock Progressive Rock Psychedelic Hard Rock Sleaze Metal Soft Rock Southern Rock Heavy Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' German Heavy Metal Heavy Metal 'Unlockables' Heavy Metal Punk Rock Saga Playable Bands Unlockables NWOBHM Saga 'Playable Bands' NWOBHM 'Unlockables' NWOBHM Speed Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' Speed Metal 'Unlockables' Speed Metal Hardcore Punk Saga Playable Bands Unlockables Extreme Metal Saga Playable Bands *Venom (Rating: 90) Thrash Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' Thrash Metal 'Unlockables' Thrash Metal Power Metal Saga Playable Bands *Blind Guardian (Rating: 86) *Hammerfall (Rating: 86) *Iced Earth (Rating: 87) *Iron Savior (Rating: 86) Unlockables Black Metal Saga Playable Bands Unlockables Death Metal Saga Playable Bands Doom Metal Saga Playable Bands Unlockables Sludge Metal Saga Playable Bands Stoner Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' Stoner Metal 'Unlockables' Grunge Saga Playable Bands *Nirvana *Pearl Jam *Soundgarden *Stone Temple Pilots Unlockables *32 Leaves (Rating: 85) Industrial Metal Saga Playable Bands *Marilyn Manson Unlockables Alternative Metal Saga Playable Bands *12 Stones (Rating: 86) *A Perfect Circle (Rating: 86) *Alter Bridge (Rating: 87) *Breaking Benjamin (Rating: 87) *Faith No More (Overall: 88) *Helmet (Rating: 87) *Nickelback (Overall: 87) *Primus (Overall: 86) *Red Hot Chilli Peppers (Overall: 87) *Sick Puppies (Rating: 86) *Skillet (Rating: 86) *Staind (Rating: 87) *Stone Sour (Rating: 87) *Theory of a Deadman (Rating: 87) *Thousand Foot Krutch (Rating: 86) *Three Days Grace (Rating: 86) Unlockables *Adelitas Way *Cold *Crossfade *Egypt Central *Eighteen Visions *Fliter *Fireflight *Flyleaf *Hoobstank *Jane's Addiction Nu-Metal Saga Playable Bands *Korn (Rating: 89) *Limp Bizkit (Rating: 87) *Linkin Park (Rating: 87) Unlockables New Wave of American Heavy Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' Modern Heavy Metal *Black Label Society (Rating: 87) *Black Tide (Rating: 85) *Fear Factory (Rating: 87) *Godsmack (Rating: 87) Modern Punk Rock *30 Second to Mars (Rating: 85) *A Day to Remember (Rating: 85) *Chimaira (Rating: 86) *Damageplan (Rating: 86) *Fall Out Boy (Rating: 84) *Good Charlotte (Rating: 84) *Green Day (Rating: 86) *Hinder (USA) (Rating: 86) *Jimmy Eat World (Rating: 84) *Kittie (Rating: 87) *My Chemical Romance (Rating: 85) *Saliva (Rating: 87) *Shadows Fall (Rating: 87) Unlockables *Fozzy (Rating: 85) Groove Metal Saga Playable Bands *Pantera (Rating: 90) Unlockables Metalcore Saga Playable Bands *35 Crazyfits *All That Remains *As I Lay Dying *Asking Alexandria *Atreyu *Attack Attack (USA) *August Burns Red *Bleeding Through *Breakdown Of Sanity *Bullet for My Valentine *Bury Tomorrow *Bury the Dead *Caliban *Capture The Crown *Crown the Empire *Darkest Hour *Darkness Dynamite *Dead By April *Demon Hunter *Drop Dead, Gorgeous Unlockables Folk Metal Saga Playable Bands ''' *Alestorm *Alkonost *Cruachan *Dalriade *Elvenking *Ensiferum *Fejd *Finsterforst *Folkearth *In Extremo *Kivimetsän Druidi *Korpkiklaani *Lumsk *Mägo De Oz *Otyg *Saltatio Mortis *Skiltron *Skyclad *Subway to Sally *Svartsot *Tuatha De Danann *Turisas *Týr (Denmark) '''Unlockables Downloadable Content Australian Hard Rock Pack Australian Metalcore Pack Blues Rock 6-Pack 01 Blues Rock 6-Pack 02 Blues Rock 6-Pack 03 Danish Hard Rock Pack Finnish Hard Rock Pack French Hard Rock Pack Garage Rock Revival Pack German Hard Rock Pack Glam Metal Pack Hard Rock Pack Heavy Psych Pack Japanese Heavy Metal Pack Melodic Rock Pack Norwegian Hard Rock Pack Proto-Metal Saga Mega Pack Psychedelic Rock Pack Sleaze Metal Pack Spainsh Hard Rock Spainsh Heavy Metal Pack Swedish Hard Rock Pack Swedish Heavy Metal Pack Swiss Hard Rock Pack UK Hard Rock Pack Setlist Heavy Metal: The Official Video Game/Setlist Non-Setlist *'Intro Theme' **Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (1975) *'Jukebox' *#Achy Break Heart- Billy Ray Cyrus (1992) *#Against All Ods (Take a Long at Me Now) - Phil Collins (1984) *#And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda - The Bushwhackers (1976) *#Antibodies - Poni Hoax (2008) *#Australiana - Austen Tayshua (1983) *#Baby Got Back - Sir Mix-a-Lot (1992) *#Baby a Did Bad Bad Thing - Chris Issak (1995) *#Bad - Michael Jackson (1987) *#Black or White - Michael Jackson (1992) *#Candle in the Wind 1997 - Elton John (1997) *#Can't Get Your Of My Head - Kylie Minogue (2001) *#Cats (album) (1981) *##The Overture *##Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats *##The Naming of Cats *##The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball *##The Old Gumbie Cat *##The Rum Tum Tugger *##Grizabella: The Glamour Cat *##Bustopher Jones *##Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer *##Old Deuteronomy *##The Jellicle Ball *##Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise) *##Memory (Prelude) *##The Moments of Happiness *##Gus: The Theatre Cat *##Growltiger's Last Stand The Ballad of Billy McCaw *##Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat *##Macavity: The Mystery Cat *##Mr. Mistoffelees *##Memory *##The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *##The Ad-Dressing of Cats *#Cool Change - Little River Band (1979) *#Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins (1986) *#Down Under - Men At Work (1981) *#Ebony and Ivory - Paul McCartney and the Wings (1982) *#Everything Hurts - R.E.M. (1991) *#(Everything I Do) I Do It for You - Bryan Adams (1991) *#Fame - Irene Cara (1980) *#Flashdance... What a Feeling - Irene Cara (1983) *#Ghostbusters - Ray Parker (1984) *#Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys (1966) *#Grease Lightning - John Travolta (1978) *#Heaven is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle (1988) *#Hello - Lionel Richie (1983) *#Higher Love - Steve Winewood (1986) *#Holiday Road - Lindsay Buckingham (1983) *#Horses - Daryl Braithwaite (1991) *#I Got the Rio - Peter Allen (1976) *#I Still Called Australia Home - Peter Allen (1980) *#I Was Only 19 - Redgum (1983) *#(I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes (1987) *#Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice (1990) *#Imagine - John Lennon (1970) *#It's Raining Man - The Weather Girls (1982) *#It's That Like - Run-DMC vs. Jason Nevins (1997) *#Joyride - Roxette (1991) *#Jump - Kris Kross (1992) *#Key Largo - Bertie Higgins (1982) *#Killer Queen - Queen (1974) *#Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas (1974) *#La Bamba - Los Lobos (1987) *#Let's Dance - David Bowie (1983) *#Like a Prayer - Madonna (1989) *#Lonely No More - Rob Thomas (2005) *#Mambo No.5 - Lou Berga (1999) *#Mickey - Toni Brasil (1983) *#Mmm Bop - Hanson (1997) *#My Heart Will Go On - Céline Dion (1998) *#Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (1987) *#Out of Reach - Gabrielle (1999) *#Physical - Olivia Newton-John (1982) *#Remember the Days of the Old Schoolyards - Cat Stevens (1977) *#The River of Dreams - Billy Joel (1993) *#Rock Lobster - The B-52's (1979) *#Straight Outta Compton - N.W.A. (1988) *#That's Rock and Roll - Shaun Cassidy (1977) *#Two Little Boys - Rolf Harris (1970) *#Underneath the Radar - Underworld (1988) *#Venus - Bananrama (1986) *#War - Edwin Starr (1970) *#We Are the World - USA for Africa (1985) *#We Will Rock You/We Are the Champions - Queen (!977) *#Your My Best Friend - Queen (1975) *#You're in My Heart - Rod Stewart (1977) *'Radio Stations' **'ARN Smooth 105.9' **'DJ: Phil Collins' **'Genre: AC, Disco, Easy Listening, Soft Rock' **#Against the Wing - Bob Seger (1980) **#American Pie - Don McLean (1971) **#Barbara Ann - The Beach Boys **#Cracklin' Rose - Neil Diamond **#Dancing Queen - ABBA (1976) **#Day After Day- Badfinger **#Daydream Believer - Monkees **#Don't Fall in Love - The Ferrets (1977) **#Downtown - Petula Clark (1965) **#Everytime You Go Away - Paul Young **#Fernando - ABBA (1976) **#Fool If You Think It's Over - Chris Rea **#Get Back - The Beatles (1970) **#God Only Knows - The Beach Boys **#Heartbreaker - Dionne Warwick (1970) **#I Get Around - The Beach Boys (1964) **#Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks and Don Henley (1981) **#Let Your Love Flow - Bellamy Brothers **#Mandy - Barry Manilow (1974) **#Maneater - Hall & Oates (1982) **#Moondance - Van Morrison **#Moscow - Genghis Khan (1979) **#My Baby Loves Lovin' - White Plains **#Puppy Love - Donny Osmond (1972) **#Respect - Aretha Franklin (1967) **#Slipping Away - Max Merritt & The Metors (1976) **#Sorry Suzanne - The Hollies **#Staylin Alive - Bee Gees (1978) **#The Things We Do for Love - 10cc (1977) **#You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate (1975) **#Your Beautiful - James Blunt (2005) **#You've Got a Friend - James Taylor **'Triple R' **'DJ: Kenny Loggins' **'Genre: Classic Rock, Hard Rock, Pub Rock' **#Baker Street - Gerry Rafferty (1978) **#Big Log - Robert Plant (1983) **#Black Cat - Janet Jackson (1989) **#Call Me - Blondie (1980) **#Dirty Diana - Michael Jackson (1987) **#Freeze Flame - The J. Geils Band (1981) **#Heartbeat - Don Johnson (1986) **#Higher Love - Steve Winwood (1986) **#His World - Zebrahead **#Hollywood Nights - Bob Seger (1978) **#I Can't Wait - Stevie Nicks (1985) **#Killer Queen - Queen (1974) **#Too Late for Goodbyes - Julian Lennon (1986) **'Youth Legacy 84.6' **'DJ: Delta Goodrem' **'Genre: Alternative Rock, Indie Rock, New Wave, Pop Rock' **#Another One Bites the Dust - Queen (1980) **#Cars - Gary Nunan (1979) **#Don't Hold Back - The Potbelles (2007) **#Faith - George Michael (1987) **#Follow Me - Kay Hanley (2013) **#Hoops - The Rubens (2015) **#Immortals - Fall Out Boy (2015) **#Living in America - The Sounds (2002) **#Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight (2007) **#Rush - Big Audio Dynamite (1991) **#Tainted Love - Soft Cell (1982) **#These Days - Powderfinger (1999) **#Treaty - Yothu Yindi (1991) **#Tubthumping - Chumbawamba (1977) **#Voodoo Child - Rogue Traders (2005) **#The Warrior - Scandal (1984) **#Weir - Killing Heidi (1999) **#You're in One That I Want - Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta (1978) Photographies/Fanshots Bands *A to Z Concerts *Australia **Groovin' the Moo **Soundwave Festival *England/United Kingdom **Isle of Wright Festival **Monsters of Rock *France **Hellfest *Germany **Euroblast Festival **Wacken Open Air *Mexico **Hell & Heaven Metal Fest *Russia **Moscow Music Peace Festival *United States **Ozzfest Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS4 Category:PS3